In the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-161196 is known as technical literature relating to a vehicle control device in which a driving state of a host vehicle can be switched between autonomous driving and manual driving. In the publication, a device is disclosed, in which a switching position (planned position) where the driving state of the host vehicle to be switched from autonomous driving to manual driving is set in advance, and in a case where the host vehicle approaches the switching position, a notification prompting a driver to switch the driving state to manual driving is given. In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,589,014, a technology for controlling the host vehicle in autonomous driving so as to reduce a blind area of vehicle-mounted sensors is disclosed.